As people skilled in the art know, a multibeam antenna is the one which produces a certain number of beams at the same time. Particularly, in the case of the antenna of the invention, the shape of each beam could be different from the others. The multibeam antenna can also be an antenna with a direct feeding, so that the radiating elements emit directly into the space.